1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window structures and more particularly pertains to an magnetic window supporting system for supporting a sliding window panel relative to a window frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of window structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, window structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art window structures fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not disclose a magnetic window supporting system for supporting a sliding window panel relative to a window frame which includes a window frame mountable within an opening of a building structure, a window panel slidably mounted within the window frame for permitting opening of the window, and a pair of magnetic securing assemblies secured to opposed sides of the window frame and window panel to support the window panel in an open position.
In these respects, the magnetic window supporting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a sliding window panel relative to a window frame.